Sex In The Soul Society
by weirdchick101
Summary: Hanatarou x Renji: Crushes, Shower Rooms, and Turnons. All that goes on within the soul society, and Hanatarou's mind.
1. Tattoes and No Underwear

**AN: **A humorous, yet romantic fanfic about what goes on in the mind of Hanatarou Yamada, especially what goes on in the soul society. **Warning:** Before you read this, be noticed that this is **yaoi.** Don't like,don't read. It's that simple.

**Bleach**

**Genre:** Romance/Humor, Yaoi, slight hetero humor

**Rated M for:** Language, Mature Humor, Mature Sexual Themes, and other content.

**Chapter One: **Tattoes and No Underwear

**AN: **This chapter came from a scene from Bleach.

* * *

Hanatarou walked down the hallway, holding a tray of food whiling walking. He had to give Rukia a daily serving of food, since she became a prisoner for sharing her powers with a human. He made to Rukia's cell, the girl's face seem lifeless and depressed.

" Umm...are you...okay, Rukia ? " He asked calmly, yet stuttered, handing her the tray.

" Yes, Hanatarou. I'm fine." Rukia replied, her expression and tone of voice matching.

" Oh, I bought you some food." Hanatarou continued. " Well, in case, you need---" The boy's sentence was interrupted by a kick to the head, delivered by a certain-red head.

" Move out my way, Hanatarou." Renji called. Hanatarou looked up from the impact, seeing that the red-head's leg was put out, showing bare skin to the top of his thigh.

_"...Such tanned skin...so muscular." _The boy blushed at the sight before eyeing more of the man._"Wait...I don't think he's wearing any underwear..."_ Hanatarou blushed heavier by the second.

" Hey, Hanatarou ! "

That voice snapped him out of his imagination, the boy regaining his composure.

" Are you okay ? " Renji asked him, Hanatarou getting off the ground.

"...Oh..Y-Yes ! I'm fine ! " The boy laughing, trying to play off what happened. " Heh-Heh. Well, I have to go, now. See you later, Rukia." Hanatarou dashes past the older man and runs off.

* * *

Hanatarou closed the door behind him, sighing while leaning against the wall. He removes the black robe, revealing the white one under. Hanatarou walks over to the bed, falling back, yawnly and stretching.

" Man, that was a close one." He stretches open his legs, not caring what was revealed, until he realized a faint breeze between his legs. " Oh, I must've...huh ? " Hanatarou gets up, looking at his member, which was hardening.

The boy cuffs his hand over it, stroking it slowly, softly. Hanatarou moans at the feeling, starting to pick up pace.

* * *

Izuru Kira walked through the hallways, bored with nothing to do, since they were no assignments to carry out lately. He continued passed Hanatarou's room, but stops due to hearing moaning and other sounds.

" What the...? "

* * *

Hanatarou quickened the pace, stroking his throbbing member faster by each stroke. His voice hitched by the feeling and moaned louder.

"...Yes...Yes !...Ahhhh...ahhh..."

Izuru put his ear to the wall, listening to what was going on. " Wait...He can't be...! "

" Ahhh...Ahhh...Ahhh ! " Hanatarou was close to climax. " **_RENJI ! _**" The boy came over his hand, cum dripping onto his lap and the sheets.

Izuru backed away from the door, eye widened in shock. He turned around, hoping to get rid of the incident from his head.

**AN: **There you go. A little too early for a jack-off, but it's my first yaoi fic. Please R&R. Bye.


	2. Locker Room

**AN: **A humorous, yet romantic fanfic about what goes on in the mind of Hanatarou Yamada, especially what goes on in the soul society. **Warning:** Before you read this, be noticed that this is **yaoi.** Don't like,don't read. It's that simple.

**Bleach**

**Genre:** Romance/Humor, Yaoi, slight hetero humor

**Rated M for:** Language, Mature Humor, Mature Sexual Themes, and other content.

**Chapter Two:** Locker Room

**AN: **I may show some " incidents " from the human world with Uryu and Ichigo if I get more yaoi muffins. Now, on with the chapter.

* * *

Hanatarou wakes up, with his white robe loosened, his left sleeve revealing his shoulder and partily his chest. He yawns while stretching, but gasped when he sees something unexpected.

" Ahh !...Uhh..umm...Hinamori !...How may I help you ? " The boy jumped as Momo Hinamori stood right next to him, giggling.

" Well, Hanatarou. I see you're doing well this morning." Momo cheered, bright as ever. She looks down at Hanatarou, but blushes with a wide stare.

" Umm...What is it, Hinamori ? "Hanatarou asks the girl.

"...Well, I see...you were...busy..." Momo commented as Hanatarou looked down at his lap, which was revealing his manhood, dried seed, and dirty sheets with a small stain.

" AHH ! " Hanatarou jumped at the girl's comment, while getting up fixing his robe. He reaches his hand over to grab the sheets, but Momo stops him.

" No, I got it." Momo smiled. " You go on, all the guy are in the lockers." Hanatarou's face grew crimson red by the thought. " Don't worry, Hana. Just try not to look at anybody, okay ? "

"...Oh, thanks, Hinamori." Hanatarou bows as he walks out the door.

* * *

Hanatarou walked into the locker room, towel in arm, with the sounds of slamming locker doors and running water. He was nervous, since he was from the 4th division that was disliked, which then people in the 11th division were the one that did'nt like him.

Jūshirō Ukitake, Renji Abarai, Izuru Kira, Kenpachi Zarachi, Gin Ichimaru, Sosuke Aizen, Shuhei Hisagi, Ikkaku Madarame, Shunsui Kyoraku, and Toshiro Hitsugaya were in the lockers, changing out of their uniforms, walking into the showers, as Hanatarou does the same and follows.

The boy's face turned blood-red, as he did'nt think of seeing the others naked. While the others guys were tall, especially Zaraki, for being the tallest, while Toshiro was being the shortest. Hanatarou walk over to a empty shower, which he though it was, with Renji, Izuru, Gin, and Jushiro inside. He ignore so, and went in.

Hanatarou turned on the shower, relaxing and sighing. His face changed back to its normal look, since he was'nt facing Renji. He quickly washed, thinking about yesterday.

" _Man...so many thoughts..._" Hanatarou thought, as the bar of soap slipped from his hand. " Oh, no ! " He could'nt afford to get butt-raped by anyone, so he kneels down, picking it up, only to have someone standing over him.

" Don't worry, Hanatarou. You're too young to experience such a thing." Gin stood over him, with the same smile as always. " Like any of us would do such a thing." Hanatarou looked up, viewing Gin's well-toned body. His eyes scrolled lower, but had Gin cuffing his chin, the two face to face, closely. " Uh-Uh-Uh, you're a very naughty boy, Hanatarou." He lets go, walking away, giving Hanatarou a nice view of his bare, tight end.

Hanatarou walks out of the showers, walking over to his locker. He bends over to get his towel, but get whipped by one in the ass, yelping in pain. He turns around, seeing Shuhei evilly smiling at him, flicking his tongue. The boy turns around, seeing the unthinkable: Renji's bare front.

" H-H-H-H-Hey, Renji..." Hanatarou face grew beet-red, while Renji's massive member was in front of it.

" Oh, Hey, Hanatarou...Huh ? " Renji spoke, but noticing that Hanatarou was staring at something else. " Heh. Hanatarou, I'm up here."

The boy dozed out, looking up at Renji and his muscular body, which was covered with tattoes, all over. " Oh, sorry...umm...I...umm..." Hanatarou blushed, while Renji just stood there as if he did'nt care if he was naked or not. " Renji, do you think about...umm...a towel ? "

Renji looks down, seeing that his member was hard. " Eh. It's gonna poke out, anyway." He points a fingering down at it. " Big, is'nt it ? " A drop of blood dripped from Hanatarou's nose from blushing too hard. " Hey, kid. Your nose." The older man handed the boy a tissue and walked away. " Well, see ya."

Hanatarou held his head up, trying to stop the nosebleed. _" I have'nt seen anything like that...imagine what Renji could do with that...or what** I **could to that." _Hanatarou mentally slapped himself, not knowing that he could think of such things. He hurried into his uniform and rushes out, Shuhei evilly smirking behind his back.


	3. Reviewer's Choices 1

**AN: **A humorous, yet romantic fanfic about what goes on in the mind of Hanatarou Yamada, especially what goes on in the soul society. **Warning:** Before you read this, be noticed that this is **yaoi.** Don't like,don't read. It's that simple.

**Bleach**

**Genre:** Romance/Humor, Yaoi, slight hetero humor

**Rated M for:** Language, Mature Humor, Mature Sexual Themes, and other content.

**Chapter Three: Reviewer's Choice**

**AN: **I may show some " incidents " from the human world with Uryu and Ichigo if I get more yaoi muffins. Now, on with the chapter.

* * *

**And that's why you, reviewers, get to vote what's gonna happen taking off from the last chapter. You get to choose what should happen next. I choose from the next 1-5 votes and that chosen vote will be the next chapter. It can even be extremely perverted and X-Rated, now send in votes now !**


	4. Reviewer's Choices 2

**AN: **A humorous, yet romantic fanfic about what goes on in the mind of Hanatarou Yamada, especially what goes on in the soul society. **Warning:** Before you read this, be noticed that this is **yaoi.** Don't like,don't read. It's that simple.

**Bleach**

**Genre:** Romance/Humor, Yaoi, slight hetero humor

**Rated M for:** Language, Mature Humor, Mature Sexual Themes, and other content.

**Chapter Three: Reviewer's Choice #2**

**AN: **I may show some " incidents " from the human world with Uryu and Ichigo if I get more yaoi muffins. Now, on with the chapter.

* * *

Now, the second choice is the Shinigami using giant teddy bear with holes in their butts and screwing them, including Ichigo using Kon as a hand toy, there's your choices.

**Now, imagine Toshiro or any other shinigami male doing it with a teddy bear as a sex toy, then Ichigo using Kon as a hand toy. Use your imagination and vote !**


End file.
